


Of too big t-shirts and friendship

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Clalec is my BROTP, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: There is a thief in the Institute!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceStoneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceStoneheart/gifts).



> This may feel incomplete but I found it in my old docs and just had no idea how to end, so have it in a drabbly form.
> 
> Dedicated to the author of the best Clalec bromance out there.

When Alec finishes beating the hell out of the training dummy, his chest sweaty and hot, and turns to put his shirt on, he doesn’t find it where he put it. 

 

Leaving the training room, he jumps into the main hall, only to be greeted by Clary leaving the kitchen.

 

“Jace, where did you… Oh.”

 

Clary, who is wearing Alec’s shirt, or rather drowning in it like, the thing going down to her knees. The little redhead is wearing nothing else, parading the tee like a dress.

 

She has a box of leftover noodles in her hand and stops rapidly when she notices him, eyes wide.

 

“Clary… Is that my shirt?”

 

“No…”

 

Smiling innocently at him, Clary flutters her eyelashes and sprints off into the corridors of The Institute.

 

Alec is on her heels.

 

“Give it back, little girl!”

 

“My name is not little girl!”

 

Their laughter echoes in the walls of The Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> Now taking prompts! Check out my FB page and send me your ideas! https://www.facebook.com/ao3kimmy/


End file.
